


Solar Theory 太阳理论

by tiandlzz



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), M/M, Time Travel, Xeno Goku
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz
Summary: It was so fortunate to be able to watch this butterfly imprisoned in the cage of time. Interesting enough, Cell thought.
Relationships: Cell/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Solar Theory 太阳理论

**Author's Note:**

> 给饺子的生贺文，饺子生日快乐！

孙悟空掉在沙鲁游戏的场地上时，正好是距离沙鲁游戏开幕的五天前。

这个孙悟空就仿佛是又一次使用了他的瞬间移动一般，突然之间就凭空出现在了沙鲁面前，他挠着发型更加夸张的头皮试图将自己从跌坐在地上的姿势拉起来，附着有玫红色体毛的上半身就像是眼前这个赛亚人突然之间产生了奇妙的返祖现象，连长长及脚的红色衣摆下方都露出了一条玫红色的猴子尾巴，不停地摆来摆去好似永远学不会安静。

孙悟空抬起头，周围有着一圈红色眼线一般的金色眼眸毫不客气地撞进沙鲁的视线里，而沙鲁那浅紫色的异种双眼则回敬以戏谑的意味，这位地球的新威胁似乎完全没有对此有所震惊，不如说是早就等待已久。他环抱着胸口，居高临下地看着跟这个孙悟空——有着这样的奇异模样，就算跟别人说自己是孙悟空也很难使人信服——慢吞吞地站起来，并简单地打了声招呼。

“孙悟空。”他一动也没动，寂静的原野远方厚重的云层缓慢散开，总算是透出了午后的阳光，将他后背上的绿色异种甲壳堪堪照亮。

“哟，沙鲁。”孙悟空说完便叹了口气，红色裙摆下玫红色的毛绒尾巴从左边甩到了右边，“今天是第几天？”

“很遗憾，还是第五天。离日落仍是还有两个小时。”

孙悟空又叹了口气，背过身去低下头似乎陷入了沉思。沙鲁盯着这个人黑色的长发拂在后背的红毛上，那些看起来极为细软的红毛满满覆盖住了这个赛亚人健硕的后背，但那性感的脊椎线依然隐约可见，从黑发下方一路延伸至蓝色的腰封内，然后就是裙摆中间突然冒出来的那根尾巴，一切都完美得不像是真的。

沙鲁缓慢地眨了下眼睛，强迫自己的视线从那些毛茸茸的元素上移开，问道，“今天你想怎么做？”

“当然还是找到回去的办法。”孙悟空没有回头，困扰的声音已经昭示着本人的心情很难说得上是愉快了。

“要我提醒你这是第几次这样回答我了吗？”沙鲁仿佛被逗乐了一般低笑出声，他的发笑让赛亚人猛地回头盯着他。

“第几次？”

“你自己没数么？”

孙悟空别过脸，眼睑下方浮现出根本无法谎称是被暮色映出来的绯红色，“其实是……第五次后我就没去数了。”他眨了下眼睛才又将视线固定回沙鲁身上，金色的眼珠在红色勾出来的眼眶中转动的样子漂亮得像炫目的宝石，那些渴望满足食欲的唾液又再此从沙鲁的唇齿后分泌了出来。

他当然热爱着这个孙悟空强大的力量，沙鲁承认自己在第一眼看见这个孙悟空的时候，除了特属于赛亚人之血的兴奋之外，只有更多正常逻辑下所产生的惊惧。而现在，那些没有任何存在意义的惊惧感早已消失无踪，他看着这个和本来的样子完全判若两人的孙悟空，舌尖上只有另一种难以言喻的冲动。

他放开环抱着的手臂，朝着孙悟空走近了一步，又一步，这样他就只跟这个孙悟空相差一步之遥了，“第二十三次。”他说着，满意地发现孙悟空并没有因为他的靠近而后退，这个孙悟空的脸上甚至没有出现类似警惕的神情，这也许是因为他们之间力量的差距，而让孙悟空对他根本提不起任何警惕心。沙鲁当然觉得这稍许有损自尊，但是考虑到事态的反常，他也没法去想办法打破现状。

他站在孙悟空的身侧，就像一个老朋友一样亲昵。即使不需要超级嗅觉，他也能闻到这个赛亚人身上犹如雨后青泥一般的味道，仿佛那些晶莹剔透的雨滴尚且残留在青翠的树叶上，只需要一点点过分的触碰就会兀然破碎。

孙悟空无法从这个变身形态解脱出来，更是无法从这个轮回里解脱出来，他从第一次掉在沙鲁面前开始，就将这个超级反派也拖进了他的无限轮回里。他们第一次见面就差点打了起来，但孙悟空还记得自己不能破坏时空法则，所以对沙鲁的所有挑衅都视若无睹，他出现在沙鲁的面前已经是个巨大的失误，他不能再引起失误的连锁反应。

“时空巡逻员？”当时的沙鲁在嘴里咀嚼着这个新鲜的词，虽然对这个词一无所知但他也立即反应过来这个孙悟空并不是这个时空的孙悟空，就像他来自未来一样，这个孙悟空也是来自于另一个未知的世界。

另一个时空的孙悟空出现在这里似乎并没有引起其他人的注意，但面对沙鲁的时候，孙悟空马上就明白过来他来到了哪个时间节点，但他拒绝再多做解释。沙鲁没有意见，特兰克斯也曾经做过隐瞒身份这样的无用功，他隐约觉得自己迟早能从这个孙悟空口里挖出自己想要的情报。

沙鲁是在第三次的时候彻底明白自己无法击败这个孙悟空的，虽然天真的赛亚人拒绝与他直接交手，但他选择了故意去袭击平民，这个孙悟空为了阻止他而轻易将他的手腕抓住，这份恐怖的握力就像是直接把所有力量从沙鲁体内抽了出来，他抬起流着冷汗的额头，就看到那双金色的冰冷眼瞳毫无惧色地瞪着他。只要是稍微有点脑子的人都会明白，这个星球上……不，是整个宇宙的最强者，显然已经不再是他这个完全体沙鲁了。

而听到孙悟空说漏嘴，是在第五次的时候。这当然不能怪沙鲁太聪明，孙悟空从来都是个天真的家伙，无论是这个时空还是那个时空。

“最后当然是你被打败了啊。”悟空说完才发现自己说了不该说的话，捂着嘴哀怨地瞪着沙鲁，而沙鲁其实并没有太过惊讶。如果最后孙悟空会变成这样一般强悍，那自己显然早已不再是什么阻碍。

“如果我是被你打败的话，我也无话可说。”沙鲁耸了耸肩。

“不是啦，不是我哦。”

“什么？”这才是让沙鲁最为震惊的点。难道是贝吉塔？沙鲁咬着牙急速思考着那个赛亚人王子击败自己的可能性，但他无论如何都不觉得那个过分自负的王子能够变得更强了。难道是特兰克斯？那个天真的小子连他的老爹贝吉塔都比不过，很难想象他会在短短几天时间里突然超越所有人。比克？别逗人发笑了。

他死死地盯着孙悟空，无论怎么想，最有可能击败自己的人都只会是孙悟空，然而孙悟空在此之后就真的彻底守口如瓶了，满脸都是“你休想再从我这里挖出更多的话”。

第一次见面的新鲜劲过了后，直到现在的第二十三次，沙鲁还是不知道孙悟空嘴里所说的时空紊乱是什么，不如说连孙悟空自己都不知道是什么。

“依我看，你就是那个紊乱。”沙鲁翘着嘴角戏谑地说，这也是最为合理的解释，不然谁能解释这个无限轮回，沙鲁已经很久没见到第五天的夜空了。

“你这个随便穿越过来的家伙没资格说我吧？”悟空转过头来，嘴角也形成笑容的弧度。这个孙悟空和另一个孙悟空显然是同一个人，就连这份天真的狡黠都一模一样。也正是因为充分理解了这一点后，沙鲁才会越发在身体里充盈怒火。

但是沙鲁在电脑操纵孵化的过程中，早已学会了生存所需的狡猾，所以他能将怒火很好地隐藏在面具之后，就算他赢不了这个孙悟空，他也能从另一个方向操纵这个孙悟空满足自己的需要，比如说……

他跟着孙悟空飞过了混乱的城镇，街上全是拖着行李往外逃的人类，还有完全超出道路承受能力而造成了有史以来最严重交通堵塞的车流量，自以为逃出城镇就能得救。沙鲁不屑地移开视线，重新聚焦在飞在自己前面的孙悟空身上，他依然对这个强大的赛亚人充满了兴趣，虽然他不明白孙悟空这样漫无目的地在地球上乱晃能有什么用处。

这个所谓属于时空巡逻员的孙悟空不能随便接触到这个时空的人，所以他甚至不能去找到这个时空的朋友们以寻求帮助。但即使他想，第十六次的时候孙悟空曾想过去找那个名为布尔玛的女人，却在朝着布尔玛呼出名字的瞬间启动了时间倒流，再下一秒，本该已经斜至地平线的太阳重新归于四十五度角，孙悟空再次凭空掉在了沙鲁游戏的擂台之上。

第十七次、第十八次也是如此，孙悟空不得已放弃了寻求朋友的帮助。

但这样的话，名为孙悟空的赛亚人还能寻求谁的帮助呢？沙鲁在孙悟空的身后不易察觉地露出微笑。

强行重启时间的一个契机是孙悟空接触到这个时空的人类，另一个契机则是第五天的日落，就像一个俗套的童话，太阳沉下地平线的时候，一切魔法都会消失，而时间就会不顾一切地重新拨回到第五天的午后时分。正常的时间流动只有短短两个小时。

孙悟空最终停在了翠绿的山头，叉着腰叹气的时候正好一缕裹挟着青草细叶的风吹起他长长的黑发，露出美好的脊椎肌线，那些诡谲的香气就又攥住了沙鲁的嗅觉，就像一双无形的手将沙鲁不自觉牵引到了孙悟空的身后。

“孙悟空。”他沉声说，黑发的赛亚人转过身来，金色的眼珠在紫红色夕阳的背光下闪烁着如同黑珍珠一般的美丽色泽。如果用舌尖舔舐这双眼睛，会尝到什么味道呢，沙鲁情不自禁地往前倾了倾，足够让他从赛亚人的金色眼睛里见到自己的身影，就像一个善变的恶魔悄无声息降临在无知的孩童面前。

当然就算天真如孙悟空，将孙悟空比作孩童也未免过于狂妄自大了，这个强大又自信的男人在关键时刻可一点都不会跟你客气。但是在这个金黄的夕阳下，在这个广阔的大地上，在这个渺小的星球上，那随风招展的红色衣摆就仿佛是一对脆弱的蝴蝶翅膀，而孙悟空本人则仿佛是随时都会被风吹散从而融入世界的碎片一般。

枯萎的落叶均归于树根，凋零的生命均化为尘埃，强者所拥有的力量不过是加速了这一过程，但强大的力量也偶尔会受困于奇怪的牢笼，被宇宙的固有法则所戏弄。能够有幸观赏这只被囚禁在时间牢笼中的蝴蝶，沙鲁觉得已经足够有趣了。

但是，无论这只蝴蝶有多么美丽，经过漫长的二十三次重复后，任谁都会有所倦怠。也许是时候该做些改变了，沙鲁脑海里有着第六次的时候就产生的想法。落日已经快要全数降到山崖之后，仅剩一条温吞的橙色平行线，他已经没多少时间了。

于是他立即伸出手，轻轻松松就抓住了孙悟空的小臂，他没用力，手指稍微按压到了小臂上玫红色的体毛，手感极好的念头刚闪过他的脑海一秒未到，他已经准备好接受他的手中只剩下一团空气的结局。

孙悟空仍然站在他的面前，惊讶的神色悉数被他夜视能力极好的眼睛所捕捉，黄昏后的夜晚虽然已经降临，但阳光依然在这个强大的赛亚人身上残留下了温热的香味。

金色的瞳孔中间，隐约闪烁着天空之上的星辰，沙鲁抓着孙悟空的手臂，他们没有重新回到沙鲁游戏的擂台，孙悟空也没有短暂的消失，他们依然在这个能够眺望到大海水平线的山头，时间正以顺时针平稳地滑动。

“这是……？”孙悟空疑惑的声音将沙鲁的注意力吸引了回来，他眨了下眼睛，俯视着孙悟空笑了起来，然后在孙悟空想要挣脱的时候捏紧了手。

“别动，”沙鲁微笑着，脸上满是运筹帷幄之中的自信，兴奋地继续说道，“我没猜错的话，如果我松手，你又会立刻重新开始。”这笑容很难说得上是友善，足以让孙悟空不安地握紧了拳头，即使他们都很清楚，更强的那个人并不是沙鲁。

“那你要一直抓着我吗？”孙悟空的尾巴在沙鲁的视线边缘晃了过去，随后又很快地晃到了另一边。 _怎么，在勾引我去抓么？_ 沙鲁唇后的利牙在细细地摩挲。

“目前为止，最好是这样。”沙鲁慢慢地回答，“我们可以看看这样子最久能到什么时候，你说呢？”

“唔……”

沙鲁已经清楚了让孙悟空去做选择很困难，而且他抛出了最为合理的提案，那么结果就是孙悟空基本不会拒绝。想要操纵孙悟空很难，但想要操纵孙悟空又很容易，沙鲁脸上挂着邪气的笑容，内心也颇为得意。

他的另一只手伸了过去，手指搭在了这颗果实可口的表皮上，二十三次轮回的耐心潜伏让撕下表皮的过程在此时变得犹如一场仪式，他再次嗅到了美味的香气，让他嘴里、舌下分泌出代表饥饿的唾液。这理论上是不可能的事，因为吞掉17号和18号后，他同样拥有了无限的能源，他不会产生困意，更不会产生饥饿，那么这反复出现的食欲又是从何而来？

真相隐藏在皮下，他如此笃定。孙悟空发出一声吃惊的痛呼，似乎还没从后脑勺突然和草地的亲密接触中反应过来，他盯着压在自己身上的沙鲁，有些犹豫是否要挣脱手腕的束缚。沙鲁依然笑着，黑色的爪子尖蹭过手臂上绯色柔软的毛发，滑过这个可口的赛亚人那蓝色的护腕，手掌就轻易地与孙悟空的手掌十指相扣。他们并没有在角力，这个不含任何杀气的简单动作，亲密又奇怪，让孙悟空困惑不已。

“沙鲁，你在干什么？”孙悟空的声音仍然清亮，金色的眼珠直直地凝视着沙鲁的眼睛，沙鲁眯着眼微笑地俯下身，张开嘴的同时倾吐出恶魔的话语：

“当然是消磨时间的手段。”

在这第二十三次轮回中，沙鲁仍未完全满足自己膨胀开来的食欲。

即使他成功将自己的嘴贴上了孙悟空的唇，让自己灵活的舌头钻进这个赛亚人的嘴里掠夺所有的空气，这个无休止的吻让孙悟空几乎喘不过气并涨红了脸，咽不下去的唾液都从孙悟空的嘴角滑了出来。他甚至撕开了孙悟空的裤子，稍微让自己的好奇心得到了解答——显然这个形态的变身并没有让孙悟空连接私处的胯部也长出玫红色的绒毛。

仿佛是为了性交而生的光洁胯部，其上半勃的肉色阴茎在小腹红色的毛发映衬下显得煞是可爱，孙悟空看起来根本没明白过来自己生理上兴奋起来的缘由。 _纯洁的处女。_ 这是沙鲁的第一反应，但很明显孙悟空既然已经生了个儿子，那么在这方面理论上是不可能一点都不懂的吧。沙鲁眨了眨眼，他的另一只手盈握住了孙悟空这根半勃的阴茎，极致温柔地套弄起来，他有足够的耐心，毕竟听着孙悟空喉咙里发出呜咽的呻吟就已经是一种美妙的享受了。

孙悟空皱着眉，他很想抗拒，但这种体验实在过于新奇又舒服，他的十指紧紧反扣着沙鲁的手，另一只手搭在沙鲁的胸口，嘴角流出的唾液顺着下颌流到脖颈，最终滑到胸口打湿了红色的体毛。他的尾巴跟随沙鲁套弄自己阴茎的节奏不安地摆来摆去，以至于毫不客气地打在沙鲁的腿上。

沙鲁一直以来都为他自己超凡的耐心而自豪，他可以在地底耐心冬眠四年，也可以为这些可悲的人类留出十天的准备期，还可以忍受自己的空腹耐心地用手指为孙悟空的后穴进行扩张。孙悟空的后穴紧致又灼热，就像晒烫的蜂蜜一般粘腻又湿滑，散发出可口的香甜气味，沙鲁确实从未留意过人类的性器官，在见到孙悟空之前是真的一点兴趣都没有。

好吧，他得承认，他的食欲产生自第六次的循环，他的生物本能在孙悟空的气息反复在他的鼻腔内冲刷时而被重新唤醒。人造人需要进行生物繁衍吗？如果有机会，沙鲁倒是很想亲口问问盖洛博士，比如造出他这个 ** **生物体征**** 的原因。

他慢条斯理地拨开自己胯间的黑色壳盖，将那沾满粘液的性器官展露了出来，这东西不同于他之前用于吸收生物能量的针刺尾巴，它不会吸收能量，反而是给予能量。当然连他自己也对自己的身体知之甚少，毕竟他才刚刚完成本该是只存在于理论上的完全体进化。

“接下来我们就慢慢发掘吧，因为连我自己都不知道会有什么结果。”他在孙悟空的耳边轻声说着，便用他的异种阴茎顶开了孙悟空的肉穴口，这个赛亚人显然从未经历过类似的事，硕大的绿色阴茎撑开甬道的过程确实难以让他立刻适应。孙悟空痛苦地紧闭上眼睛，艰难地忍耐着，大声地喘息着，另一只没被沙鲁握着的手在沙鲁背后的硬翅上抓来抓去，这一切都让沙鲁感到十分的满足。

直到他大腿的外壳触碰到了绒毛，阴茎完全埋了进去，也许他应该夸奖一下这个无畏的救世主，于是他开口了：“好孩子。”他半戏谑地说道，惹得孙悟空在粗喘中张开镶着红边的眼皮瞪了他一下，这一瞪却被他绯红的脸弱化了不少气势，显得更像是一个无意识的邀约。

他们就这么一动不动过了好一会儿。

“能不能不要这么痛？”似是终于有点适应胀痛感的赛亚人抱怨地问。

“别松手。”人造人笑着答非所问。

沙鲁动了起来，他来回晃动着腰部，让他巨大的阴茎在孙悟空的体内开始反复地抽插。这究竟有多舒服，听听孙悟空发出来的呻吟就可知一二，这早就不是痛苦的哀嚎了，就算是完全没有性经验的沙鲁也知道，此时沉溺在性爱中的人显然并非只有沙鲁一个。那些粘液无休止地灌进孙悟空的后穴里，混合了后穴本身分泌出来的肠液，被撑大的后穴因为无法承受更多的液体而不停从结合的边缘溢了出来。

沙鲁把孙悟空翻了个面，顺手就抓住了孙悟空的尾巴，他以一种对于某些人来说可能是极为羞辱的姿势压着孙悟空，抓着尾巴就往上提，同时更加用力地将阴茎捅进湿漉漉的肉穴。孙悟空惊喘着，草皮都快给他揪秃了，但是沙鲁感觉到了肉壁的剧烈收缩，拼命挤压着他的阴茎。在沙鲁再一次捅进去的时候，孙悟空猛地射了出来，精液洒在底下的草地上。

“噢，真没想到……抓着尾巴操你会让你这么爽么？”沙鲁愉快地得出结论，穴肉内的抽插仍未停止，即使孙悟空早已经瘫软在地上动也没法动了。他盯着孙悟空高潮后的侧脸，完全是精神恍惚无法集中意识的样子， _如果是现在，他肯定能轻易杀掉这个赛亚人吧。_ 沙鲁的舌头舔了下自己干涩的嘴唇，俯身在这个孙悟空滚烫的耳尖轻轻咬了一口，然后探到嘴边，重新品尝到了这个赛亚人嘴里甜腻的味道。

沙鲁抓住孙悟空肌肉紧致的窄腰，将他的精液全数灌了进去，一轮，再一轮。他终于体验到了什么是生物性欲的满足，同时也体验到了征服的快感，能让这个目前为止最强的人在自己身下张开双腿，像一个永不知餍足的雌兽臣服在自己面前，更别提这人还是孙悟空了，美丽又强大的身体，以及那纯洁不灭的灵魂。

沙鲁的食欲总算得到了满足，他贪婪地啃食着这个孙悟空的气息，他撩起孙悟空长长的黑发，在那红色体毛与发根之间的白皙皮肤上，用他那尖锐的利牙留下一排差点破皮的牙印。唾液从他的嘴里淌了出来，滴落在这颗醇香果实的果肉之上，他大可立即将这个孙悟空吞入腹中，毕竟他本就是这样想的。

但是有另一种微妙的情绪阻止了他亮出掠食的獠牙：又是赛亚人之血在作祟。 ** **这血里的他**** 想要将孙悟空留在身边，他困惑又愠怒，他紧紧握着孙悟空的手，十指用力到快要捏碎的程度。孙悟空当然会发出痛觉的呻吟，这是极为正常的生理反应，不正常的是 ** **另一个他**** 又赶紧攀上去用温柔的嘴唇亲吻这个赛亚人的眼睛。很遗憾，这双金色的眼瞳并没有特别的味道，却在触碰时让沙鲁的心里感到了奇怪的平静与满足。

他稍微松了松握住手的十指，让他们两个人能一起躺在这片漆黑的草地上，第二十三次轮回的夜空被厚重的云层遮挡，只需要闭上眼睛，这个孙悟空的轮廓就会永远印刻在沙鲁的脑海里，埋进比电脑输入的计算资料还要深的地方。

沙鲁抱紧了这个轮廓，直到天空泛白，黎明拉出他的影子。他张开眼睛，紫色的眼瞳映出第六天的日光，沙鲁游戏的场地上空无一物。

那个像红色猴子的孙悟空没有再次掉落在他面前，他成功挣脱了时间的囚笼，走出了这场永无止境的暴风雪。这一切都像是一场刚醒的梦，第二十四次的轮回没有到来，他的怀里空空如也，虽然他不会承认，但他的确是在心底有所遗憾。

他还有些话想问那个孙悟空，比如面对完全体沙鲁时那颇显余裕的态度，以及未来即将打倒自己的家伙另有其人。好奇心就像一付毒药，会让人陷入无尽的焦躁之中。

但潮起必有潮落，太阳的升起必然伴随日落，一切疑问均会有所解答。孙悟空再次凭空出现在他面前时，沙鲁缓慢眨了下眼睛，这个孙悟空并非困于时间中的孙悟空，金黄色倒竖的头发，以及意料之外的休闲服，都佐证了这个孙悟空确实是他这个时空中的孙悟空。

“沙鲁。”这个孙悟空走近了他，没有玫红色的尾巴，也不是金色的眼睛，力量也大不如那个孙悟空，但是这个碧绿色的眼睛里透露出来的情绪却让沙鲁感到了熟悉，那是跟孙悟空高潮时毫无二致的眼神，连眼角下方都同样泛起了可爱的潮红，如果孙悟空这时候脱掉裤子，拉下濡湿的内裤，让溢出情欲液体的勃起阴茎暴露在沙鲁面前，沙鲁也绝不会吃惊。

孙悟空拉开了他那橙黑色的休闲服外套，修长的手指撩起白色的背心，硬挺起来的粉红色乳尖无辜地嵌在他的指缝间。他抬起头来，几乎是不知所措地说，“我不知道这是怎么一回事，但是我——”

太阳升起时的明亮朝霞让沙鲁的笑容从阴影里解放了出来，与之伴随而来的是又一次不知从哪儿冒出的饥饿。 ** **第一次，**** 沙鲁有了准备。

“当然，我知道这是怎么一回事。”他再次抓住了孙悟空的手臂，力道不轻也不重。

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 卡了很久很久的生贺文，本来是写的饭空但真的毫无灵感，刚好之前本来就在写这篇沙鲁空所以就直接捡来用了【  
> 但就算是这样，我也很不满意这篇，卡太久了，导致我都丧起来了。白开水到极致，难受。  
> 如果以后有机会，闲下来我大概会修改吧。。。  
> 这篇主题上是跟那篇卡卡空的“潮涨”是类似的，太阳东升西落，潮涨亦潮落，即使每天有新的际遇，但本质是一种循环。。。  
> 昨天把土拨鼠之日看完了，片子本身是向上的，但我看了反而更丧，最难受的就是即使你知道这是循环但也无能为力吧。有人拥有打破循环的勇气，而有人却没有。  
> 比如我T T
> 
> BGM：浴室 - 椎名林檎


End file.
